Yashamaru's Meaningful Words
by RedSeekerSand
Summary: It all began by the mission to rescuse Sasuke. But then he comes and saves you, and then you get told his story. You realize that you, Naruto, and Gaara are all three the same. Does this mean trouble? GaaraXOOC, Girl read ONLY! First person view!
1. Saving Sasuke

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! I don't own Kimimaro! I don't own Gaara! I DO OWN MAYU!... But Gaara owns cookies OKAY!

---

You jumped through the trees, all by yourself and worried. Your name is Mayu Yuzamei and your 12 years of age. You have long brown hair and ruby red eyes. You wear a tan-faded cape that has a hood most of the time because you don't like showing yourself to other people. You have a seal on your neck that contains the 7 tailed buuji; Elemental Keeper. This is the form of a wolf and priest of the Hidden Village of Cloud. Your rank is Genin, and you can do many elements of jutsus (Katon, Hyoton, etc.) You can be the shy type, but you have your moments when your brave and honored of doing something. Your down and depressed a lot from thinking of your past, and you have no idea why you exist. You try and pretend to be happy around others so they don't question you of things you wish not to answer unless certain circumstances. You act tough and hate being called or defined weak. You also hate leaving things unfinished. You were also just found by Iruka Sensei a week ago in a forest. You were just wondering around like you normally do because you didn't have a home. He took you to the Hokage which was a woman named Tsunade and she accepted you in the village. Since the teams of genin were equal, Kakashi had accepted to take care of you and to take you on his missions, and sometimes allowing you to go on other missions with different genin. You knew just about everyone in the village of Konoha and tried hard to believe everyone there was your friend. You were currently on your way to face the demon Tsunade had described that captured Sasuke.

15 minutes ago

"Thank you all for reporting and especially you Mayu, for taking Lee's current place. Sasuke went in search for Orochimaru because of the curse mark on his neck. We need to bring him back before Orochimaru finishes his project. Problem is, Orochimaru sent out five sound ninja henchmen to guide Sasuke. You will each play a part and defeat these ninjas and bring Sasuke back unharmed. Naruto! Your job is to search for Sasuke and get him back" Tsunade explained, everyone in her office.  
"Believe it Granny Tsunade! I'll bring Sasuke back for sure!" Naruto grinned, thumbs up.  
"Shikamaru, you will be handling the female in the group, Tayuya. Description is that she uses a flute and illusion techniques and you're the only one who is strong enough to go out and fight, as well avoid most illusion setups, understood"  
"How troublesome... another woman I have to take down. That'll make three in one day. Temari. Mom. Now a demon chick" Shikamaru sighed.  
"Kiba, You and Akamaru will take down Sakon and Ukon. The main one is Sakon and Ukon rest inside of him. He will have two heads but one body until they part, Description is light purple hair, two heads, shouldn't be hard to miss"  
"Alright! You ready Akamaru?" Kiba psyched. Akamaru barked.  
"Neji, since only you can release chakra from anywhere in your body, you will be fighting Kidoumaru. He has six arms and has spider abilities. He mainly uses chakra webs to hold his enemies down but chakra against chakra can avoid the webs"  
"Ok"  
"Chouji I leave you in place to fight Jiroubou. He is the larger one of the group. Description orange hair, Doton element jutsu's. I trust you can defeat him yourself"  
"Hai"  
"Now Mayu, since you are taking Lee's place, your fight is with Kimimaro! The strongest of the five. He has short white hair, wears a purple yukata, uses his bones as weapons and that's all we have on him. Maybe by fighting, you can discover his bloodline limit. Everyone understand their mission!" Tsunade asked, raising her fist in the air.  
"Hai!" you all reply.

Now

_'Strongest of them all huh? I would if I'll survive_' you wondered. You jumped tree to tree until you landed in a clear field. A man with short white hair and a purple yukata was in front of you. He was about four yards away and beside him was a large container. A purple aura leaked out from the top air holes.  
"Hey" you called out, pointing and glaring. The man looked back and stared into your eyes. "Your Kimimaro, one of Orochimaru's dogs?" you asked.  
He glared back at you, "I work for Lord Orochimaru. Do not say his name is such." The aura around the container grew.  
"What's in the container there?" you demanded. He looked at it, then back to you. "Orochimaru's new body of course"  
"Sasuke-kun huh? Well don't make my time wasteful, let him out so I can go back to the village" you said. Kimimaro looked at you expressionless, then pulled off his yukata to show his left shoulder. Bubbles roamed around his body then a bone stuck out. He pulled it out and at the point was a sharp edge. _'Did...Did he just pull out a bone from his shoulder?'_ you asked yourself, a disturbing look upon your face. He then ran toward you at full speed, bone in hand as if it was a sword, "Now, die"  
You jump to dodge then stare to do handsigns in the air. "Ground binding no Jutsu" you mumbled as roots busted from the ground and bound Kimimaro. He looked around, startled and unable to walk. As you landed behind him, you did another set of signs and muttered another jutsu. A red root made it's way out of the ground and wrapped around Kimimaro's neck. He just stood there calmly.  
"This is my Poison Rootchoke no Jutsu. It uses a poisonous plant root to strangle and at the same time poison the enemy, now do you wish to let Sasuke out or do I have to tighten the grip?" you asked, your hood covering your face.  
The aura that slipped away from the container was growing and growing. "Interesting Jutsu's, they're the genin level of the first Hokage are they not?" Kimimaro asked, closing his eyes. You got an odd feeling that he was planning something, so you did not reply to keep your focus on him and the jutsu. Suddenly, bones busted from his body, cutting up the root and escaping the jutsu. "This is my bloodline limit. To control and shape my bones anyway I wish and as well choose the calcium and hardness of my bones."

-----

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Other chapters will be much longer, this is just to start off. I also have this full story up on my Quizilla, but I will be taking it down shortly to get rid of the Quizilla account so meh! Plz review!


	2. Sabaku no Gaara

Disclaimer: I had a dream last night that a chibi Gaara was beating the living hell out of everyone and screaming "GIVE ME BACK MY COOKIES" ... Is that normal?

------

You stared, expressionless and sighed. Kimimaro ran toward you, the bones still shown from leaking from his skin. You jump and do a few taijutsu flips to avoid getting hit, then Kimimaro paused, glaring at the container. You stop five yards away from Kimimaro and breath heavily, staring at the container as well.  
"You made me waste too much time. He's awake now" Kimimaro said, still looking at the container. The aura got bigger and escaped as the barrel busted, revealing a boy with long spikey, purple hair, tan skin, wings in shape of hands, and a star mark on his face. The features started to fade no quicker than a second after he was seen, and it turned back into Sasuke's normal features. You stared at him, he stared at his hands, grinning and chuckling. "Sasuke stop fooling around and let's leave" you ordered. He just ignored you and continued to chuckle.  
"SASUKE!" a voice called out. Without switching your eyes, you already knew it was Naruto. He ran into the field toward Sasuke then paused when he seen Sasuke not listening. "Hey, Sasuke! Now that we found you, let's go back to the village, Sakura-chan is waiting!"  
"You fool" Sasuke chuckled, turning his head to Naruto. He gave him a weird grin, "I'm going to Orochimaru. With his power I can finally defeat Itachi and much more. Hanging out with you and those other idiots... it just slowed me down, just as Orochimaru explained." With that comment, Naruto went dull. As he looked around to see if he heard right, then he noticed you. "Mayu-chan!" he started to run toward you and Sasuke started to head for the forest, heading toward Orochimaru's direction. You shook your head quickly at Naruto and pointed to Sasuke, "Go after him, I'm Kimimaro's opponent remember"  
Naruto stopped and paused, then nodded. He gave you a big grin, "I'm counting on you Mayu-chan! You and the others better meet back at Konoha in one piece or I won't forgive you, believe it!" and with that, he ran off. Kimimaro stared at the blonde hair boy and glared, "I will not let you interfere with Lord Orochimaru's plans." He started to run after Naruto.  
"**HEY** I said I was your opponent damnit" you instructed, throwing five kunai at the boned demon. He paused and turned back to you, "Very well, I will kill you first then"  
He walked up toward you, the bone shaped sword still in hand, his shoulder bones still sticking out. You started to do another set of handsigns and once you completed it, tree's appeared everywhere, trapping Kimimaro.  
"Illusion Jutsu? How foolish" Kimimaro provoked. You glared at him from inside of a tree then appeared inside the tree he stood by. As you came out, kunai in hand, he quickly turned around, grabbing you by the arm and swinging you across the plain. As you hit the ground, your concentration and illusion jutsu broke. Kimimaro stared at you emotionless. That's when a jolt of pain stung your arm, and you noticed that when you landed, you accidentally landed on your own kunai that was now nailed into your shoulder blade. You clenched down on your teeth in pain, then turned to see Kimimaro walking toward you, ready to send you to the other world. _'So this is it... Here is where it ends...'_ you sighed in your mind. You never knew why you existed anyway, so it didn't bother you that much that you were going to die here and now. You relaxed on the grass as he advanced, enjoying the last few seconds of your life.  
"Now I will send you to the other world. I will send your friends there shortly to join you" Kimimaro said, standing above you, emotionless as ever. As he raised his arm in stabbing position, you closed your eyes and tried to relax. Then he attacked.  
You heard it hit, but you felt no pain. _'Was it so painful that is was painless...? Am I really dead now?'_ you wondered in your thoughts. You opened your eyes to find a golden colored substance in the sky. As you tried to get up, you notice the substance was only a few inches away from your face._ 'What is this...?'_ you wondered, curious. Then it started to fade and leak to the ground. You see that is was sand, and that you still laid in the green plains of where you fought. Kimimaro laid about seven yards away, slowly getting up. "Sand?" you mumbled, then you tried to get up in sitting position but failed since the pain in your arm wouldn't allow you to cause any pressure. A redheaded boy then stepped up in front of you, a large gourd his back, sand from the ground flowing into it. He wore a red outfit with a white body slash, and black circles surrounded his eyes. He had faded aqua eyes and the kanji 'love' on his forehead.  
"Gaara of the Sand. A name that's quite obvious to know." Kimimaro said out loud. He stretched and cracked his bones then held out both hands. Bones started to form from his fingertips. As he launched them from his body, they headed straight for the redheaded boy. He just stood there as they came, and once they reached close enough distance, sand emerged from the gourd to make a wall infront of him. _'Gaara of the Sand huh? One amazing guy to have self defense sand. Why did he save me though?'_ you asked yourself. The sand returned to the gourd after protecting Gaara from the bones.  
"You're so hasty" Gaara commented. He turned around to look at you and gave you an odd look since he noticed you were trying to stand up. "I'll fight him"  
You looked at him, holding your injured arm, "No. It's my mission so I'll finish it myself, even if I lose. You can have him if it happens though" you glared. You hated leaving things unfinished and be called weak. As you started to walk, sand wrapped around your other arm and held you back, as Gaara walked in front of you again.  
"You can't do anything with your arm injured. Unless your that skilled to do handsigns with one hand. Plus, I was sent here" he explained, annoyed, as he got in front. You glared at him and sighed. _'How stubborn'_ you thought, and for that all you did was stand, holding your wound.  
"Be careful, he uses his bones as weapons and controls everything about them" you said to Gaara. You remembered when he broke out of the Poison Choke. "He's not an ordinary guy that's for sure" you ended.  
"Gaara of the Sand... as your name suggests, and the myths that roam about, you use sand" Kimimaro pointed out. He held out his arms again and the bones started to show. Gaara noticed this as well and so he sent the sand after him. As Kimimaro tried to dodge the sand, he released the bones. The sand tried to attack Kimimaro and as well protected you and Gaara from the bones at the same time, giving Kimimaro the hint that Gaara's power was both defense and offense. _'Seeing from his movements of dodging the sand... he knows taijutsu pretty well'_ you studied.  
"Gaara of the Sand, what a foolish nick name" Kimimaro called out. "You can't do anything without sand" he provoked, which got Gaara to send out more sand. It didn't help though, Kimimaro dodged it and threw out another insult, "Going through the trouble to carry around that heavy sand in that gourd is proof."  
That got you thinking, _'That's right... that gourd full of sand has to weigh at least eighty pounds, if not more. He must be very strong physically too.'_ "Suna shigure (Desert Rain)" Gaara glared. A cloud of sand started to form in the sky and rained sand upon Kimimaro. "How dull" Kimimaro responded, looking up. Then he made an attempt to move but sand was wrapped around his feet, binding him to stay still. "As long as I have sand, I can do anything. You're the fool. I have no difficulty in producing sand from the ground" Gaara explained, holding his hand at Kimimaro to control the pressure of the sand. You continued to watch and understand. _'So he can create more sand by mixing his own with minerals in the ground. I'm charmed. Your name isn't for show after all'_ you smirked. Sand covered every inch of Kimimaro's body. Nothing was seen but sand.  
"Well, you did it" you said, trying to sound cheerful.  
"Not yet" he responded. You gave him a weird look. He closed his hand he had out to impact the pressure of the sand to crush the demon, "Sabaku Sousou! (Desert Graveyard)."  
You both stared at the building of sand. _'With that much pressure, there's no way anything could have lived'_ you thought, glaring at the sand. Gaara only had a simple glare on his face.  
"Looking at him reminds me of that guy" Gaara said. You turned to him with a confused look. "Uchiha Sasuke. They have the same eyes. 'I want to confirm the value of my existence'."  
"You know Sasuke?" you asked, shocked. Gaara didn't reply, but just simply nodded. You waited for a minute, then a hand emerged from the sand, lined patterns on it.

-------------

Chapter2, nice and long and hopefully intertaining. Please review and comment!


	3. The End of Kimimaro

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I own cookies.  
**Gaara:** No you don't.  
**Mayu:** Ya I do.  
**Gaara:** No... you don't.  
**Mayu:** Yes, I do!  
**Gaara:** I OWN COOKIES AND YOU CAN GO TO HELL! 

-----

"What the hell!" you asked, shocked. Gaara just got an upsetting glare. First the hand, then a leg, and then the whole body. Kimimaro's body was covered in lined patterns that looked related to the ones Sasuke had on him before he ran. Not only was there patterns on Kimimaro that changed how he looked though. Spaces of crushed skin were now replaced with bone. "Very impressive pressure" he complimented. He got up and stood straight. "If I didn't create a film of bone right under the skin, I would have been squashed instantly." "Bones... he's also a monster" Gaara sighed. "Huh? 'Also'?" you questioned.  
"I underestimated you. However, I will no longer be caught by your sand" Kimimaro said, as if he was challenging Gaara. Gaara then spaced out his legs and quickly did handsigns. At the moment he clapped his hands together for the final seal, an enormous amount of sand raised from the ground to form what resembled an avalanche. "Ryuusa bakuryuu (Quicksand Cataract)" Gaara called. Kimimaro looked up at the large sand wave, shocked. As it fell, he tried to outrun the sand but failed miserably. _'Wow, it's like a jutsu that's impossible to avoid'_ you thought, gazing in shock. The sand covered Kimimaro and even changed the landscape of some of the forest. "Y-You did it" you gasped, leaning forward and accidentally creating pain in your arm. You tensed and held the wound tighter for more pressure to keep the wound from leaking.  
"Not yet" Gaara replied again. He got on one knee and slammed both hands into the sand, "Sabaku taisou! (Desert Imperial Mourning)." The ground shook as some type of sonic wave traveled through the sand._ 'Such amazing person...'_ you thought surprisingly. Gaara frowned, "Hes persistent." You wondered what he meant by that for a minute, then something came out of the ground out in the distance. Behind a torn tree, a long brown colored tail was shown, bones on the top as if they were scales. "W-What is that? That can't be... Kimimaro?" you asked, panicking now. Gaara had no time of panic. He raised his hands to control some of the sand at the area the tail came from and made a small sand tornado to get sand at each corner. "Sabaku kyuu!" Gaara closed his hands back. It didn't take any affect though. It was the opposite this time. First the leg escaped, then the head and body escaped, the sand flowing off his body as he ran toward you and Gaara. _'Thats impossible...That can't be Kimimaro!'_ you argued in your head. What headed toward you and Gaara was not the same guy you were fighting before, but he was the only one who could form his bones, and the monster running toward you, had bones sticking out like no tomorrow. There were two large horn-like bones sticking out of his shoulder, and two large ones on each side of his back. Down his tail were bones sticking out no more than an inch, as if he was a dinosaur. His face had also completely changed. His hair went dark, and he now had yellow eyes. His speed had also almost tripled. Gaara was still on his knee, but he held out his hands, opening them, pushing them out, closing them, and bringing them back in repeatedly to create sand walls in front of the monster. He dodged every single one of them. As he advanced closer to the two of you, Gaara slammed one hand down and started to create a sand barrier. Just as the sand barrier completed, Kimimaro jumped through the sand and head-butted Gaara from the other side, destroying the barrier and sending Gaara off flying maybe four yards. "GAARA!" you cried. Kimimaro sat there in front of you, not taking his attention off Gaara. "Is the absolute defense I've heard so much about that weak?" he asked. This made you mad since Gaara offered and made you take the help since you were injured._ 'I got to do something, I can't just sit here!'_ you scold yourself. You took out a kunai from your weapon pouch. Gaara sat up and glared at Kimimaro, showing that he did not get hurt, only the sand armor cracked. "I see. So your wearing the sand" Kimimaro said, emotionless. "Damnit I said earlier and this is my third time, Im your opponent!" you yelled, running toward Kimimaro and throwing a kunai. He glared at you and punched you upward, then made an attempt to hit you with his tail. As he swung, Gaara moved sand to block you from the hit, but sadly the tail went through and you flew across the plain, now unconscious. "Now I can kill you, Gaara" Kimimaro explained. He raised his hand up to his back as a bone appeared. He latched it and pulled it out, to show that it was his spinal cord. Gaara made a disgusted face. Kimimaro swung it and tried to grab him with it. He made the attempt to tie him up, but the sand protected Gaara from the bone, therefore a layer of sand covered him before getting all the way caught. Gaara just stood there glaring as he was bound. "Flower!" Kimimaro demanded, and then his whole left arm turned into a bone layered spear-like weapon. "The bone has been strengthened to the maximum. I will pierce through your sand along with you!" Gaara glared at him again, then sand started to form in the middle of the cord rope. "Saikou zettai bougyo, Shukaku no tate! (Supreme absolute defense, shield of Shukaku)" Gaara summoned. The sand turned into large amount of sand, creating a huge Racoon Buda between him and Kimimaro. Kimimaro just glared then pierced the sand Buda with all his strength. He was able to make a dent before the bone arm crushed to pieces.  
"That's hard" Kimimaro mumbled. "I collected the minerals with the highest tensile strength from the ground, added pressure with my chakra and mixed them together with the sand" Gaara explained. "Your... unique technique... is a bloodline limit, isn't it?" he asked. "The Kaguya Clan" Kimimaro replied, "Now the technique is mine alone." "You must be the last of your clan" Gaara concluded, "Then right now, your clan will become extinct." Kimimaro glared at him until he noticed a sinkhole forming under his feet. Gaara just stood there. He held his hands in place of the jutsu and busted out of the spinal cord, then walked to the edge of the sinkhole staring down at Kimimaro. "You will sink 200 meters underground and be held there. With the pressure of the sand glued to your body, you won't even be able to move a finger and will suffocate" Gaara told him as he disappeared under the ground. "Gaara!" Voices called out that were familiar to Gaara. He looked behind him to find Temari and Kankuro running up to him. He looked at them emotionless, then dropped to his knees and hands. "Gaara!" Temari cried. She went over and helped Gaara up, "Did you use all your chakra?" "He was a persistent bastard, but it's over now" he replied. "Hey Gaara, who's that over there?" Kankuro asked, pointing at you who still laid unconscious. "Get her and bring her to the village. She's from Konoha like those others... but we'll escort her back when she's healed" Gaara instructed. Kankuro nodded and ran over to you, picked you up and held you in his arms as he left to follow Temari who carried Gaara, back to the Sand Village.

-  
Hope you enjoyed, woo!

**Gaara:** See I told you I owned cookies.  
**Mayu:** You just stole those from me!  
**Gaara:** No...I own them.  
**Mayu:** No you don't!  
**Gaara:** DO YOU WANT TO BE SAND COFFINED?  
**Mayu:** Cheater!


	4. Gaara's Past 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. Chapter 4 and up will be typed as spaced.

-----

You regained your vision slowly as you woke up. You laid down on a mat, the ceiling of the current room looking like it was made of sand.

"Sand again?" you muttered. You looked to the left to find your cape hanging on a rack, then you turned to your right to find a blonde hair girl in the corner asleep in sitting position. _'Where am I?'_ you wondered. You sat up and the cover fell off your chest. A rag fell from your head. _'My body and arm is bandaged'_ you noticed. You stood up and grabbed your cape. As you put it on, you headed out the door and saw a lot of other sand-built houses. _'This must be the Sand Village'_ you figured, walking down the path. It was almost midnight and everyone was asleep.

"I wonder how I got here" you asked aloud. You walked around and found a park that was abandoned, and beside it was a building with a solid roof. On the roof, sat Gaara, staring at the moon with the gourd on his back. _'The boy who helped me_' you remembered. You jumped up on the roof silently and stood on the opposite end from where he sat.

"Gaara"

He turned to you, a cold stare upon him, "Shouldn't you be resting at Temari's"

"I woke up and wanted to know where I was" you explained. "Shouldn't YOU be resting? It's pretty late"

"I cannot rest. He will wake up"

"Who's 'he'?" you asked, wondering what he meant.

"Shukaku" Gaara glared.

"Huh? Isn't that the Racoon Buuji?" you asked, shocked.

"I am his container in a way. As I sleep, he takes the opportunity to take over" Gaara sighed.

"How did he get inside of you?" you asked, worried. "Did Orochimaru do the same that he did to Sasuke to you"

"I was born a monster at birth. Right when I was born, my father-" Gaara paused as bloodshots appeared in his eyes. He started to grunt and hold his head, then started to scream.

"Gaara? What's wrong!" you demanded, standing up now and worried.

"Get away from him!" a boys voice called. A three eyed, six armed puppet came out of nowhere and closed you in it's body. "LET ME OUT!" you demanded, pissed now. As the body opened back up, you faced a boy who looked similar to Gaara, only he had brown hair, was taller, and had no symbol on his forehead.

"Whenever Gaara's eyes are like how they are now... your best at getting your distance from him" he explained.

"Who are you?" you asked. "I'm Kankuro, Gaara's brother." "Brother? What's wrong with Gaara?" you demanded, almost shouting.

"His head gets twisted when he thinks about his past, because he's never felt emotion other than hate and anger. His past he was lied to to think that he actually felt other emotion such as love. Shukaku takes that chance to try and get Gaara unconscious so he can come out" Kankuro explained. The blonde hair girl who you saw in the house came running up to you. She had four ponytails and a huge fan on her back.  
"Kankuro, has Gaara-"

"Yeah, should we get Baki"

"Baki is on his own mission tonight, a lot of the other jonin are too, and the countries haven't found a new Kazekage yet" the girl explained.

"Well... go find someone who can help Temari!" Kankuro demanded. With that, the girl jumped off searching for help. Gaara stood on the roof, holding his head and screaming crazy.

"Temari. Who is she?" you asked.

"Gaara and I sister, what's your name since you keep askin ours" Kankuro questioned.

"I'm Mayu Yuzamei" you sighed. You looked back at Gaara to find that he stopped screaming and collapsed. Kankuro noticed too and ran straight to him, shaking him awake.

"Gaara! Gaara wake up damnit!" he demanded, shaking Gaara's body.

"...Kankuro...what the hell are you doing?" Gaara muttered. He stood up on his own and held his head.

"Gaara?" Kankuro asked.

"I'm going on a walk" Gaara snapped, and then jumped off. Temari ran back to you and Kankuro.

"Is he better? I couldn't find anyone who could help"

"He's normal, but he ran off" Kankuro sighed. You had no idea what was going on, but you were now sleepy some reason so you left with Temari back to the sand-built house.

"How can she sleep like that? It's too cramped..." Kankuro muttered.

"Well, she maybe flexiable, who knows" Temari replied.

This conversation woke you up. It was almost noon and you were now waking up in Temari's room. You wake to find Temari and Kankuro staring down at you, Kankuro with no emotion, Temari with her hands on her hips, fan on back.

"What day is it...?" you asked, rubbing your eyes and putting your hood back on over your head.

"You only slept for a day, but how do you sleep in such odd position" Kankuro replied.

"What? This?" you asked. You get back into your sleeping position. It was like a ball, your legs were folded up and you rested your head on your arms, laying on your side. Kankuro didn't reply, just gave you a weird glare. You got back up and stood, stretching.

"Gaara never came back?" you asked, upset now.

"He hasn't returned yet, but we still have to take you back to Konoha like he told us, we don't want to anger him" Temari explained.

"Oh!" you remembered, "What was wrong with him last night? he was screaming and looked like he was in pain"

"Let's just keep it to that, Gaara is mentally unstable" Kankuro sighed. You shot him a confused look.

"He had a very troubling past with our father and the village" Temari told you, her head down.

"Such as?" you wondered, thinking back to your past. You made an upsetting face from it.

"Well... here's the story" Temari began...

Gaara sat on the swing, toy bear in hand. The kids of the Sand Village played soccer, avoiding his contact. Gaara just sat on the swing, staring, wanting to play but knew he would be alone again.  
"Shoot!" one of the kids yelled. Gaara looked up from the swing to find that one of the kids kicked the ball on a cliff. They all gathered around wondering how they'd get it down.

"What should we do"

"We can't use the wall climbing technique yet"

Then all the kids eyes widen. The ball floated down on a patch on sand and landed in Gaara's hands. The kids took a set back, staring in fear.

"You're..."

Gaara looked at the ball then to the group of kids. His expression was a sadden blank.

"Here..." he held out his arms to give the ball back.

"It's Gaara..." one of the girls mumbled.

"Gaara of the Sand" one of the boys finished. The kids stood for a moment, then panicked.

"Run!" The kids ran from Gaara in fear. Gaara's expression then switched to fear and shock. He raised one of his arms, "Wait! Don't leave me alone!" he begged. Sand rised from the ground and grabbed two of the six kids who ran. The sand wrapped around their body and dragged them back to Gaara.

"Help me!" the girl shouted. The boy who was caught clawed in the sand, trying to pull away. _'I... don't want to be alone anymore'_ Gaara cried in his mind. The sand rosed and got in a striking position.

"I..." Gaara started as the sand attacked.

"No!" the girl shouted as the sand attacked her.

The sand attacked but was interfeared by a tall man with short blonde hair. He had purple eyes and now a cut on the forehead and arm from the sand's attack.

"Gaara-sama, please, calm down!" the man begged, lowering his guard.

"Yashamaru..." Gaara whispered, staring at the man. Yashamaru stared back, upset almost. Gaara just lowered his head, staring at the ground as the wind blowed.

"Yashamaru was Gaara's uncle... he was ordered by our father, Kazekage, to take care of him" Temari explained.

"I see... so everyone avoided Gaara because of the sand power, because he couldn't control it?" you asked, a depressed expression.

"Yeah" Kankuro replied, standing against the wall.

"Yashamaru was also the only one who cared for him, besides you two, right?" you asked.

"Wrong" Temari snapped, "Yashamaru was a plain fake. Let me finish the story, you'll understand then." You nod and listen to Temari as she told the rest of the story of Gaara's unbelievable past.

------

Chapter 4, hope you like! Pls review

**Gaara: Yeah. Or I'll kill you.**

**Mayu: Don't go that crazy over the story Gaara!**


	5. Gaara's Past 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Just Mayu and my other fanfic OOCs. Just so you know. I went directly by what the episodes said for this so if you already seen it, skip pass and go to the bottem of the page to read the non-past stuff.

--------

Gaara stood in front of the table that contained his mother's picture on it. He stood and stared, then raised his arm, knife in hand. He gave an attempt to stab his hand. Sand appeared, guarding the attack.

"It's no use... The sand interferes..." Gaara sighed. The sand bubbled then disappeared.

"Gaara-Sama"

Gaara jumped, startled. He looked to the door to find Yashamaru standing there, looking at him. He had his arm and forehead bandaged.

"Yashamaru"

Yashamaru walked up to him and told him that the Kazekage ordered him to be his caretaker. "I am to keep an eye on your health and protect you. Please don't do such a thing in front of me" he said, meaning the knife with the stabbing.

Gaara sighed and looked down. He had a very upsetting face. "But then again, the sand will protect you" Yashamaru smiled, rubbing the back of his head. Gaara continued to look at the ground, then looked up at Yashamaru with an innocent face.

"Yashamaru, I'm sorry"

Yashamaru stared confused for a moment, then noticed Gaara staring at his bandages. "Oh this? It's just a scratch" Yashamaru smiled, patting his head and looking at his arm.

"Do wounds hurt?"

Yashamaru was shocked by this question then smiled, "Just a little. It will heal quickly, though." A few minutes passed by in silence.

"Hey, Yashamaru"

"Yes?"

"What does pain feel like? I've never been hurt before, so I was wondering how it felt..." Gaara explained, staring at his hand smiling but upsetting.

Yashamaru frowned. "How should I explain this..." he stared. "It's painful and unbearable... Like, when a person is shot or cut, they become very ill at ease and they can't think normally. I can't explain it well, but simply put, it's not a very good condition to be in" Yashamaru concluded.  
Gaara stared and tried to understand what he meant. Once he understood, he stared at the bandage on his arm, then his eyes started to look as if he was about to cry.

"Yashamaru..."

Yashamaru looked down at Gaara, confused, "Yes?"

"Then, do you hate me, Yashamaru?" Gaara asked, looking away.

Yashamaru was shocked again by the question, then smiled, "People hurt each other and get hurt during their lifetimes...But it's difficult to hate another"

Gaara looked up at him and smiled, "Thanks, Yashamaru! I think I understand what hurting is now"

"Really?"

"Maybe I'm injured too, like everyone else. I always hurt here" Gaara explained, lifting his right hand up to his chest where his heart was and holding, "I'm not bleeding, but my chest really hurts here"  
Yashamaru stared at him with upsetting eyes. He couldn't help but feel ashamed and happy at the same time. Then after a moment, Yashamaru walked over to Gaara and bent down on one knee, taking the knife from Gaara's hands. He sliced a small wound on his finger and let it bleed. Gaara stared at it, panicking.

"Flesh wounds bleed, and they may seem painful...but as time goes by, the pain eventually disappears. And if you use medicine, the wounds heal even faster. But the tricky wounds are the ones in your heart. Those are difficult to heal"

"A wound of the heart?" Gaara asked.

"A wound of the heart is different from a flesh wound. Unlike a flesh wound, there are no ointments to heal it, and their are times when they never heal" Yashamaru explained. They stood there a few minutes, without talking or moving. Then Gaara raised his hand to his chest again, holding his hand there.

"But there is one thing that can heal a wound of the heart" Yashamaru mentioned. Gaara's eye's widen. "It's a troublesome medicine and you can only receive it from another person"

"What? How can I heal this?" Gaara begged.

Yashamaru stared at the photo of his sister, who was Gaara's mom, "The thing that can heal a wound of heart is...love"

"Love?" Gaara asked, confused.

"Yes"

"How can I get that?" Gaara asked, almost demanding. "What should I do to get rid of this pain?"

"Gaara-sama, you have already received it" Yashamaru smiled. "Love is the spirit of devoting yourself to someone important and close to you...It is expressed by caring for and protecting that person. Just like my sister. I believe that my sister always loved you, Gaara-sama. The Shukaku of the Sand is a living soul that is usually used for combat purposes. The sand automatically protects you because of love. I believe the will of your mother is inside the sand. My sister probably wanted to protect you, even after her death"

"Yashamaru..." Gaara interupted.

"Yes Gaara-sama?"

"Thanks back there... for stopping me" Gaara smiled.

"My pleasure" Yashamaru smiled, as he bit his wounded finger, trying to stop the stinging. "You are a person who is important and close to me after all, Gaara-sama"

Gaara walked up to Yashamaru and grabbed his arm of the wounded finger. Yashamaru stared, shocked. Gaara looked at the wound then bit down on it, just as Yashamaru was doing.

Yashamaru's eyes then got dull, "Can you feel my pain"

Gaara frown and took the finger out of his mouth, "It taste like metal"

A few moments later, Gaara looked up and smiled, "Hey Yashamaru. I have a favor to ask"

"What is it?"

"I want ointment."

* * *

Gaara ran down the path of the Sand Village with a bag of ointment in his arms. He ran smiling until he reached the house of the girl he may have injured at the park. He knocked and the door creeked open, showing the girl with a bandage on her cheek.

"I'm sorry about before. It hurt, right?" Gaara asked, smiling. He raised the bag of ointment, "Here, this is ointment. Use it if you want"

"Go home, monster!" the girl shouted, then shut the door. Gaara stood there, shaking in pain, his eyes showing sorrow as he dropped the bag. He left the house and started to walk back to Yashamaru's house. On the way there, a drunk walked passed him and bumped into him.

"What the... Be careful! You stupid kid." Gaara raised his head and glanced at him.

"You're..." the man started, startled. Gaara's eyes then started to shrink from sadness. _'Those eyes again... "Go home, monster!"... Why...? Why!'_ Gaara plead in his mind. Sand started to rise.

"Hey..." the man started, staring in fear. He screamed as the sand attacked, dropping his sake bottle as it busted on the ground. Three men came outside and ran to the injured man. As they looked at him, Gaara could hear them say that he was dead as he walked away.

Gaara continued walking and paused once he walked in front of the Kazekage office. He looked to find his dad standing against a pole, glaring at him. Gaara smiled then quickly faded to a frown._'Father'_

As he glanced at his father, he started to walk off again and went to sit up on one of the office roof's. He sat, staring at his feet, the moon in full detail behind him. _'It didn't go well...'_ he sighed. He lifted and stared at his hands. _'Why am I the only one who is a monster?.'_ He covered his face with his hands. _'What am I?' **'The thing that can heal a wound in the heart... is love'**_

"Yashamaru..." Gaara sobbed. He lifted his hand and grabbed his chest again, sitting on the edge of the building. He continued his sobs until he heard something hit sand. He turned around to find sand covering his back, and kunai in the sand. The shinobi who launched the kunai stood a range of three yards away, hands in place to control the floating kunai.

_Why? Why is it that I have to go through this!_ Gaara demanded in his head. He stood up, glaring at the shinobi who's face was covered and everything else. He launched more kunai but the sand protected Gaara from the assault. At that point, Gaara understood he needed to fight back. He raised his hand to control the sand, wrapping up the shinobi. As Gaara's fist closed, the sand coffin busted, throwing the wounded shinobi against the wall. Blood drops covered the wall from where the shinobi hit and laid. Gaara raised his hands to his chest, now frighten of what he had done.

"Who are you...? Why"

Gaara stared at the body and noticed a bandage on the same finger than Yashamaru cut earlier. He swallowed, then walked over to the body, lifting up the cloth that covered the face. As the face reveiled, Gaara stared, holding his chest, whining in pain.

"You are strong, as I expected... Gaara-sama" Yashamaru muttered. Blood ran down his forehead and mouth. Gaara then grabbed his chest with one hand, holding. He dropped to his knees, in so much pain that he couldn't move yet understand why.

"Yashamaru...?"

He held his head with his other hand and screamed. Tears streamed down his face. He didn't know what to do or how to handle such pain. Yashamaru coughed up more blood then rested his head against the building. Gaara raised his head to stare at him face to face.

"Why...Why? Yashamaru, why did you...Why? Why?" Gaara sobbed._** 'Love is the spirit of devoting yourself to someone important and close to you... It is expressed by caring for and protecting that person. Just like my sister. You are a person who is important and close to me, Gaara-sama.'**_ Gaara wiped his eyes, but the tears didn't disappear.

"You...You..." he sobbed. "I thought that you were..."

"It was an order" Yashamaru interupted. "I was ordered to kill you. By your father. Kazekage-sama"

"Father did...?" Gaara sobbed, then held his hand over his mouth, getting ill from all the tears and pain. "Father? Why? Why me?" Gaara demanded.

"You were born with the Shukaku of the Sand, and then observed like a guinea pig, Gaara-sama. But since you could not control the power of the living soul, Shukaku, and were unable to manipulate sand on your own...your existence was deemed a danger to the village. Before that happened..." Yashamaru explained.

"Then you did this unwillingly because father ordered you to..." Gaara smiled, trying to stop the tears again.

"No, that is not correct" Yashamaru replied. Gaara then stared, an upsetting expression, crying again.

"It is true I received the order from Kazekage-sama...but I could've refused it if I had wished to." Gaara stared in pain. "Gaara-sama... Deep within my heart...I hated you. You took the life of my beloved sister when you were born. My sister's memento... I tried to love you by thinking of you as her treasured child...But I couldn't. My sister did not wish for your birth. She became this village's sacrifice and she died cursing this village. After that, I carried a wound that could never heal." Gaara stared, holding his chest, tears drying up. "My sister gave you your name. Gaara. An Asura that loves himself. Love only yourself. And fight only for yourself. By doing so, you can continue to exist... Your name carries those wishes. But my sister did not give you the name because she cared for you or loved you. She gave you that name so that you could continue to exist...because she hated and cursed this village as she died, and she wanted her deep hatred...to exist and remain... To let others know of it. You were never loved." As Yashamaru finished telling Gaara that basically everything he told him before was a lie, and this is the truth, he opened his jonin jacket to reveal exploding tags taped to his body, now on flare.

"This is it. Please die" Yashamaru demanded, before the tags exploded. The tags exploded and a large hole was created on the side of the building.

Gaara's sobs were still active. In front of the hole created from the explosion, a sand wall slightly crumbled. Gaara sat, still crying and in unbearable pain, not injured at all thanks to the sand. _**'I believed that my sister always loved you, Gaara-sama.' 'Love?'**_ The painful lies that happened on that same night stabbed Gaara like a knife. He couldn't handle anymore pressure. _**'The sand automatically protects you because of love.'**_ Gaara sat there on his knees, clawing at the sand on the ground. He continued his deep sobs until it all shattered. Faith. Love. Feelings all but anger and hatred shattered. Then the letter "Love" was embedded on his forehead.

* * *

"That's so sad..." you said,depression covering your tone.

"After that, he believed what Yashamaru said and believed that he was alone. He hasn't cared for anyone or anything since then, until he faught Naruto" Temari concluded.

"He faught Naruto?" you asked, wondering why Naruto never told you about this person.

"He was fighting Sasuke in the battle to become a Chuunin. But that's when Gaara got wounded for his first time. The Uchiha runt used a move called Chidori and busted through Gaara's sand and wounded his left shoulder. When we were taking Gaara away to heal for the rest of the Leaf Village envasion-" Kankuro explained.

"You guys invaded Konoha!" you interupted.

"Orochimaru killed our father, the Kazekage and took his place at the Chuunin fights beside the Hokage. He tricked us into thinking he was the real Kage and made us attack Konoha" Temari sighed, "That's why we're helping now to defeat Orochimaru and his minions"

"Anywho... When Gaara faught Naruto, he understood that they were the same. But the reason Naruto was happy all the time was because of love, something Gaara wants to understand now so he doesn't have to live in Shukaku's life anymore" Kankuro concluded.

"So that's why he popped out of nowhere when Kimimaro attacked me. He was helping Konoha" you smiled bitterly.

"Yeah. Me and Temari were helping the others with the other sickminded minions of that snake" Kankuro snickered.

"Well, before you take me back to the village, I want to find Gaara" you demanded. The two shot you confused looks. "I want to be his friend, and to see if we both can change. Naruto changed if he's the same, so maybe if I and Gaara work together, we can change too" you smiled.

"But your not like the two... are you?" Temari asked, still staring confused.

"Oh, trust me" your smile faded, "We are much very like the same"

"Well, let's go find Gaara before he gets into any trouble" Kankuro agreed. Temari got up and helped you up, then you both left the Sand Village on search for Gaara.

* * *

"There he is" Temari whispered. You three were in the forest and found Gaara sitting by a river bank. He seemed to be staring off in the sky then switching his eyes to the water. You, Temari, Kankuro have yet to be noticed, hiding in the woods. You decide to be the first one to step out.

"Gaara...sama" you asked, walking out of the trees, your hood falling from your head from wind.

"Tell Kankuro and Temari to get out from behind the rock" Gaara demanded, not looking back. Temari and Kankuro scoot out of the woods, anime sweating.

"You three were going to escort me back to Konoha, weren't you?" you asked, almost reminding.

"Hn. Let's go then" he mumbled, standing up and dashing into the trees.

You frown then jump, following Gaara, Kankuro and Temari. You were behind the three and in clear of any attacks made, which one attempt just soon after you took off.

-----------

Cliffyhanger muhahah... review and I might add a new chapter soon okay? Okay. Understood? OKAY... Your lying aren't you? o.-


	6. Blonde and Mysterious Encounter

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anyone in this story besides Mayu-chan so far.

-----

As you jumped through the trees, a load of pain struck your arm so you stopped. Temari was the first to notice how far you were behind.

"Kankuro, Gaara, Stop! Something's wrong with Mayu" Temari shouted, trying to get their attention. Kankuro looked back then started to move toward your dirtection. Gaara on the other hand, just paused and waited on the limb he stood on. A few minutes later, you were leaning on Temari and Kankuro's shoulder, between the two as they helped you get back to Konoha.

As you four appeared at the gates, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura, and Lee stood there waving at you. You raise your head up to see Shikamaru had a broke finger, Naruto was compeltly wrapped in bandages, Sakura was no different, and Lee was on his crutches with his broken leg still healing.

"Mayu-chan!!! Thank goodness your alive!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Mayu-chan, are you okay? Do we need to take you to Lady-Tsunade?" Sakura asked, a worried face.

"No, I'm fine" you smiled, standing up on your own now. Temari and Kankuro smiled, Gaara just stood, arms crossed. He had no emotion to his stare but hatred. You noticed this and understood. _'Maybe I already changed like Naruto alittle, by having little friends. I need to help Gaara see that he is needed just as much as everyone else'_ you thought. Sakura walked over to you and put your right arm over her shoulder and walked you to your house. Shikamaru talked to Temari and Kankuro for a brief moment, then jumped off to the Hokage's office for more Chuunin work. Lee stared at Gaara for a moment before leaving with Naruto.

* * *

Night time 

You laid on your bed with hands behind your head. Your body and shoulder was still wrapped up from Temari's treatment, and Sakura healed you alittle with her chakra that afternoon once you got back. Even though you were physically healed, you continued to be wounded mentally._ 'He's so much like me and Naruto it's unbelieveable... Maybe if I can hang out with him without being killed, I can change him to notice he's needed'_ you sighed. You rolled over to your side and faced the window. Stars glowed like lights on a ceiling._ 'I wonder what he's up to now. Since he doesn't sleep.'_

_

* * *

_Sand Village 

Gaara sat on the roof of the playground house. Kankuro and Temari sat on a bench, staring at him.

"Do you think that Mayu kid will help Gaara?" Temari asked Kankuro, not taking her attention off Gaara.

"Eh. Who knows. Gaara might kill her if she gets too demanding anyway."

Temari sighed as she got up to walk home. Kankuro got up and walked the opposite direction to take a walk before sleeping. Gaara sat, staring at the moon. _'Love.'_ Gaara quickly bent over and grabbed his head, forcing the memory out of his head.

"I am Gaara..." he muttered. "I only love" he lifted his head back up with his eyes in glare, "and fight for myself."

* * *

Morning 

You get up and feel good as new. As you unwrap the bandages in the bathroom, you hear a knock from the appartment door.

"Just a minute" you shout. You finish taking off the bandages then slip on a shirt. You attach your cape and flip over your hood as you pull the door open.

"Oh, hi Naruto-kun" you smiled bitterly.

"Mayu-chan...You were with Gaara the day Granny Tsunade sent you to fight Kimimaro right?" Naruto asked, a serious face.

"Yes, why Naruto-kun?" you frown.

"You know, he's just like us. But without friends" Naruto sighed.

"I know. I heard a sad story of it... We three are very unlucky until we find our place. It's why I'm going to the Sand Village today to see him" you explained.

"See Gaara?" Naruto asked, shocked.

"Yes, I want to be friends with him" you smiled. Naruto froze for a moment, then smiled back, giving you a thumbs up, "Help him out, Mayu-chan!" And with that, you were on your want to the Hidden Village of the Sand. You ran through the trees heading toward Suna. _'It's much farther than I thought'_ you sighed, getting tired. As you landed in a clear area, you took the chance to rest. Right before you sat against the tree, you heard the sound of a shuriken hitting. You look at the tree to find a shuriken star embedded in it. _'What the...'_ before you finished the thought, a slight pain struck your cheek. You raise your hand to it and look to find blood on your fingertips.

"You are Mayu Yuzamei, hmm???" a voice called out. You turn your attention back in front of you to find a man with blonde hair and a high ponytail that way almost completly on top of his head. One of his eyes were mechinical(sp) and he wore a black, white outline, red cloud cloak. Behind him was another person who was covered in a similar cloak, his face hidden by a straw hat. The only thing noticable was a armed patch on his shoulder.

"W-who are you? What do you want?" you demanded, standing up and glaring. The blonde hair man laughed.

"Unless you want to be bird food, you will come with us hm?" A large bird-like monster came from the sky and landed next to him. It was about twice his size, big enough to ride on.

"You get annoying really fast you know" you muttered.

"Don't worry hmm, once we get the nine tailed fox and the Racoon of the desert, you won't be alone in the other world" the man muttered back._ 'Fox? Is he talking about Naruto? And Gaara?!'_ you thought desperately.

"Now come on, or do I have to use some of my exploding jutsu's hmmm?" the man demanded. The thing behind him started to rise, and now you could see a face but with blur.

"Don't you say anything else but**'hmm'?!"** you shouted. You jumped up in the trees and took off as fast as you could.

"You had to make her mad instead of just taking her even wounded as master said, didn't you Deidara?" the hidden man muttered.

"Oh I don't think I see you doing anything better Sasori. Let's get the Shukaku runt first. He should be easier, I hear he doesn't run away from fights since he's so... confident in Shukaku's power hmm" the blonde man assured.

* * *

You jumped tree to tree at full speed. You were already worn out but you couldn't fight in your condition. Not yet. As you traveled you thought back to what the blonde hair man said.** 'Don't worry hmm, once we get the nine tailed fox and the racoon of the desert, you won't be alone in the other world.'** _'Does he plan to kill all the Jinchuuriki's? Is that why he's after us three?'_ You shake your thoughts out of place then notice the woods end up ahead. 

"I'm getting close. I hope I can help Gaara in anyway" you told yourself outloud.

You jump out of the woods and immediantly start running throughout the desert. All your mind was focused on at that time was getting to Suna and warning Gaara. _'I hope Naruto can hold off on his own for awhile'_ you prayed. You spotted a few buildings ahead that looked like they were made of sand.

"Just a bit farther" you muttered, focused on only to reach the Hidden Sand Village in time.

------------

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Your on your way to Suna, but what will you find? Gaara? Or maybe something else? Good? Bad? Who knows. Review and comment and I might let you see sooner than I plan. And yes, Deidara and Sasori are now introduced, yayyyy. And no, I'm not going with the whole Naruto story line, for now on, the story is my creation and no part of the original episodes.


	7. Kidnapped by Trouble

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto and I'm sleepy as crap ; ;

-----------

You ran in the path of Suna, looking around fieriously. _'Where is everyone!'_ you panicked. You suddenly heard noises coming from nearby. You ran to the commotion to run on a road with almost all the Sand Ninja cluttered on the ground, wounded. This included Temari and Kankuro. You run up to them both.

"Temari! Kankuro! What happened!" you demanded, standing between them. They laid helplessly on the ground.

"Ga...Gaara.. he's inside. May-Mayu..." Kankuro tried to speak. He had wounds covering his whole body. _'How could a puppetmaster get so damaged... is the enemy that strong?'_ you worried. You run inside the building to find Gaara laying against a wall, wounded but alive. You run up beside him and get on your knees to talk.

"Gaara? Gaara-Sama? Are you okay?" you asked, almost ready to shake him to besure he talked. He moved litte but didn't say a word. He had two large wounds, one on his chest and one on his arm. Then that's when you understood,_ 'Paralyzed in shock of pain...This is the most pain he's felt physically. Even chidori couldn't have hurt this much... the wounds are pretty deep. I have to get them all in medical attention.'_ You look around the room to find nothing of help, so that's when you got the point that you needed to carry all three of them at once. You latched Temari's arms around your neck, held Kankuro in your left shoulder and Gaara on the right. Using your arms to hold the two and your speed being seriously lowered, if you were to be attacked, you were useless and out of luck.

"It's just a risk I have to take then" you concluded. You jumped off and headed back to Konoha.

As you arrived at the gates, the two guards ran up to you. You were completely exhausted and almost collasped.

"Mayu-chan! What happened to Suna?" one of the guards asked.

"Suna... was attacked... everyone is knocked out... get Tsunade to go get help on the way quick" you breathed heavily. The two guards nodded, but before going to get Hokage, they helped you by taking Temari and Kankuro ahead to the hospital. You stood at the gate for a minute to regain your strength, then took Gaara to the hospital to meet up with the other two.

Gaara laid in the bed on the left side of the room, Temari and Kankuro on the beds on the right side. You sat on a stool next to Gaara's. _'He looks so peaceful when he gets the chance to sleep. Even though if it means getting knocked out'_ you smiled bitterly. Then someone came in the room that made you switch your attention.

"Oh there you are Mayu-chan" Sakura smiled. You tried to smile back but only made a half.

"Hai Sakura-chan, do you need something?" you asked.

"I just wanted to check up on you. I havn't seen you around the village with Naruto or anyone today. And your wounds, are they okay?" she sighed.

"I've been here the whole time. I want to get on Gaara's good side, so I decided I'll never leave him by himself. I'll prove that he has his existence. And my wounds are fine, Arigatou" you smiled. Then you thought back to Naruto, "Oh and Sakura-chan..."

"Hai, Mayu?"

"Did Naruto ever bring Sasuke-kun back? I forgot to ask when these three brought me back yesterday."

"No...that's why Naruto was in bandages" Sakura sighed. She almost looked as if she were to cry, "Sasuke fought Naruto. And when Naruto fell, Sasuke-kun ran off to Orochimaru."

"Oh...I'm sorry to hear" you frown.

"It's okay" Sakura said, trying to smile, "Naruto won't give up. And neither will I, even if I have to risk my life for him."

You smiled back, "That's amazing to hear from you. He really means that much to you?"

"Hai."

"I see... I'm going to try doing the same for Gaara. I want to help him realize that hate isn't the only thing in the world to enjoy" you grin, then frown again, "Sakura-chan, have you ever heard of people who wear black coats of red clouds?"

She gave you a puzzled look, "I don't, why do you ask?"

You smiled again, "Nevermind then. It's nothing."

She smiled back, "Well, I'm going to go now and train more with Lady Tsunade. If you get hungry, send someone for me, I can bring you something back to eat, okay?"

You nod, "Thank you, Sakura-chan."

* * *

Two days past and it was going on midnight to start the third. You were asleep on the stool and Temari and Kankuro were still out cold. Gaara started to wake slightly.

"..ugh..?" he muttered. He stared at the ceiling and raised his hand in front of his face. He noticed from his elbow up that it was bandaged. "Why am I here...?" You wake alittle and notice Gaara sitting up, staring emotionless at his hand.

"Gaara-sama?" you asked in a sleepy voice. He looked at you with a blank face.

"Where am I?"

"Konoha hospital... you were seriously injured along with everyone else so I brought you here. Who attacked you?" you asked. Gaara sat up fully and the blanket fell off his chest. He then noticed that was bandaged too, then gave a confused and somewhat angry look.

"Men in black cloaks with red clouds. They wanted Shukaku" he replied coldly._ 'Men in black cloaks and red clouds?'_ you flashedback to when the blonde hair man and his friend attacked you in the forest on the way to Suna. _'The same people who attacked me I see. Then they do want us who embed the buuji.'_

"Why are you here" he interrupted your thoughts. It was more of a demand than a question.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay and no one came to attack you again" you reply. The statement left him in a daze.

_**'Love is the spirit of devoting yourself to someone important and close to you...It is expressed by caring for and protecting that person.'**_

A few seconds later, Gaara glared and started to hold his head in pain.

"Gaara-sama are you okay?" you asked worried. He released his head and glared at you. "I'm fine."

"Even though you don't sleep... you should eat, I'll go get you something okay?" you told him. You got up from the stool and left the room to go to the ramen shop. Gaara sat in the hospital bed, lost in confusion until someone snunk in by the window.

"Shukaku... now we meet again. Are you going to come this time or do we have to fight again hmm? In your state right now... there's no chance you will win anyhow. So I don't mind, it's your pick hmm?"

* * *

As you went in the ramen stands, you spotted Naruto and Iruka Sensei. _'Why are they here so late?'_ You took a seat at the end to hope they didn't notice you, then thought of what Gaara liked to eat.

"Hmm...uhh..."

"Hello ma'am, what would you like?" Ayame asked, smiling.

"Oh" you smiled back, "Um... give me your newest meal" you told her. She nodded and went to the back to tell her dad to fix.

"Mayu-chan!"

You look over to see Naruto and Iruka looking at you.

"Oh hi Naruto-kun, Iruka-Sensei, what's up?" you smiled bitterly.

"Iruka-Sensei is treating me for ramen since I tried so hard to get Sasuke back! I couldn't sleep with an empty stomach. And even though he's treating me, doesn't mean I'm going to stop looking for Sasuke, believe it!" Naruto pointed his chopsticks at you. Iruka just smiled.

"I see. I'm here to get food for Gaara-sama. He just woke up a while ago" you sighed.

"You should get some food for yourself too Mayu-chan, you look pretty weak and pale" Iruka frown. You look back at him then smiled, "I always devote myself to the important people before myself. I'm fine."

Naruto stared shocked, then smiled, then, continued eatting. The man brought you a bowl of ground liver and salted tongue, "The newest meal as you ordered ma'am" he smiled. You bowed in gratitude and paid the man. Then took the bowl and ran off to the hospital. _'I hope he likes this, to the smell of it, it doesn't seem that bad to my taste'_ you smiled. You went to the desk to check in and walked to the Sand Genin's room. As you entered, you found Temari and Kankuro, but no Gaara.

"Gaara-sama?" you asked, looking around. Temari and Kankuro were still asleep. You put the bowl on the stool you sat on and looked around. Your first clue that he left without his own will was the blood track from the bed to and through the window.

"Oh no..." you whispered.

You ran straight through the window and followed the tracks._ 'These will lead to him. I have to get him back before they...'_ you drifted off in your mind. You ran and ran following the liquid and ran into the forest. The tracks stopped in the same area where you first got attacked. You bend to your knees and get a feel of the blood that leaked from Gaara's wound.

"It's fresh... not over five minutes-" you turn around to find the blonde hair man again, Gaara in the mouth of his pet bird. His friend, the one you couldn't make out was also there beside the bird.

"Give Gaara back you bastard" you glared.

The blonde hair man sighed, "Bastard hmm?" _'Does he say anything else but hmm!'_ you asked yourself.

"I don't care who the hell you are!" you shook your head, "Just give Gaara-sama back!"

"Your noisey hmm" the man smirked. The thing beside the bird walked up in front of her.

"Deidara... you captured your prize. Take it to master. I'll take care of this jinchuuriki" he muttered. He tossed off his straw hat to show a man with messy brown hair, and a black cloth covering his nose and part of his mouth. What was unfamiliar about him, was the line down his face, forehead to mouth. _'Is that really a human?'_ you panicked.

"Well I'll let you handle her...yeah. I'm not so good with fighting girls, so I'll just head back to master...yeah..." Deidara said as he jumped onto the bird.

"Your not leaving anywhere until you give Gaara back!" you screamed, running toward them. The man removed his armored plate from his shoulder to a scorpion-tail stance and aimed for you. As you noticed he was about to attack, you stopped running and covered your head. _'Damnit this is endding all too quick!'_ was your last thought. You heard the tail tip hit something, but once again you felt no pain from the attack. You open your eyes to find the three-eyed crow looking thing in front of you, the tail pierced in it's back. The same three-eyed puppet that jerked you away from Gaara the few nights ago.

"The puppet...?" you asked.

"Mayu! Get up and go with Temari to get Gaara" a voice yelled. You look up to find Kankuro and Temari on a tree branch in their outfits, healed. Kankuro had chakra strings leaking from his fingers that attached to the puppet, then two more appeared to make a wall seperating you and the one who attacked you.

"Well, get up!" Kankuro demanded. You did, then jumped up beside Temari. Kankuro stood on the branch controling the puppets.

"I'll handle him, go get Gaara now!"

"Let's go Mayu" Temari nodded, then jumped off. You followed.

"Your not going anywhere" the man muttered. He took the tail and swung it near Temari but the attack was blocked by yet another puppet.

"I'm your opponet" Kankuro grinned.

----------------

Kankuro saves the day but not for long...I'll be nice and add the next chapter up aswell tonite... But I refuse to add anymore until I receive comments on if I should even continue or whatnot 


	8. Battles at the Akatsuki Hideout!

Disclaimer: Still sleepy...still don't own Naruto... I can dream though, can't I?

---------

You and Temari jumped throughout the forest, chasing after the bird that flew in front and above you. _'I won't let him die. Not yet. Not until he realizes he's needed- and even possibly by me'_ you promised.

"When me and Kankuro woke up, we saw you run through the window and noticed the tracks. We went to the Hokage first then went to find you and Gaara. Hokage-sama said that she'll get backup right away" Temari told you.

"They're too slow, they should have been here by now... If they don't hurry, Gaara might..." you drifted again, anger in your eyes.

"What do these guys in the cloaks want with Gaara anyway? They are the same ones who attacked Suna" Temari asked.

"It's some type of organization. I think I understand why they want Gaara though. They're also after me and Naruto. They plan to kill us for being jinchuuriki" you sighed.

"Kill ones who are human containers for the tailed beast! In Gaara's current state, he won't be able to defend himself from much!" Temari exclaimed.

"I know..." you said, looking at the ground. _'That's why we'll trade. They give Gaara back, and they can have the Elemental Keeper'_ you agreed in your mind.

* * *

Deidara sailed off in the sky on the bird, grinning. _'Getting Shukaku was easier than I though yeah... But it seems Sasori had some interference since the seven tail is chasing me with some other person...yeah. I'll have to continue flying since I have no more explosives.'_ "Oh Gaara" he grinned, basically talking to himself as Gaara was unconicous, "Master will be so happy that I captured the one tail...yeah. With having Shukaku's power, and you dead, it's like a party...yeah."

* * *

"When the hell is that man going to land?" you asked, getting angry. Temari looked at you then back to the bird. "I don't think he's going to land until he reaches this, 'master' of his."

"MAYU-CHAN!" a voice yelled. Right when the 'A' was shouted, you knew it was Naruto. _'They came at good speed, we may have a chance after all. But why did she send Naruto! If he uses 'that' chakra... he's in as much trouble as Gaara'_ you panicked. You looked back to find Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Maito Gai, Lee, Neji, and Tenten.

"We need to hurry" you muttered.

"Mayu. Temari. Slow down, we can get him back, trust me this once" Kakashi said.

"Slow down! And lose track of the bird and Gaara! No way in hell am I letting them take him!" you shouted, running at full speed now and leaving the group behind.

You stopped at the end of the forest to find a huge boulder blocking a cave enterance. Deidara had already flew over the mountain and entered at the top._ 'This must be their hideout. I'll get in one way or another...'_ you glared. You clapped your hands together to form a seal.

"Ice Crystals no Jutsu!" you yelled, as ice started to form and take shape of sharp daggers and pierced into the boulder. It didn't even make a scratch.

"What!" you exclaimed.

"It's a five seal barrier. We have to get rid of all five seal tags to move the boulder and get in" Kakashi said. You turn around to find the group.

"Looks like this is a job for the fastest squad of Konoha! Team Gai, go!" Gai shouted as the four seperated in search of the tags. You stood at the boulder, staring at the ground.

"We'll get him back" Sakura said, coming over to you and laying a hand on your shoulder. This cheered you up somewhat since she was in the same boat as you for Sasuke's sake.

"I know" you replied. You raised your head and smiled at her, "Even if I have to risk my life. I already felt happiness before anyway. I'll do anything so that he can feel it too."

"Kakashi, we found the tags and pulled them. Get the tag off the boulder and head inside" Gai buzzed over the radio headset.

"Aren't you coming though?" Kakashi replied.

"Eh I would love to should my rival how much stronger I am, but we have a problem... It was a trap. I have to fight myself, even a more powerful rival... I don't think it'll be easy" Gai replied back, in a serious tone.

"Hai" Kakashi said before walking to the boulder. He walked over and searched for a tag. "Here" he said as he pulled it off. Right as the tag was pulled, Sakura punched the boulder to make it crumble to bits.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama" she smiled. _'Must be her training'_ you thought. You then ran inside before everyone else.

"Mayu-chan! Wait for us!" Naruto cried as he followed. Sakura, Kakashi and Temari ran in after you.

You ran in the dark until you reached a room with light. You stopped at the exit of the darken tunnel to keep your distance from the enemy, and because of what you saw.

"So you found the seals yeah? What four people did you sacrifice hmm?" Deidara grinned. On the other side of the room, Gaara laid on the ground unconcious, Deidara sitting on him. The over-larged bird stood beside the body, and the man with the scorpion tail sat beside Deidara, but not on Gaara.

_'W-what the the hell is he doing here! What happened to Kankuro!'_ the questions buzzed in your mind. _'And most of all... why the hell is that broken piece of shit sitting on Gaara?'_

"What happened to Kankuro!" Temari shouted, she stood behind you and aswell noticed the weird man.

"He was weak. I didn't kill him, but the poison can do that in three days" he replied bluntly. Temari stared, shocked.

"I won't let anyone die but me..." you muttered, "Sakura-chan! Go find Kankuro and get him back to the hospital now!" you demanded. Sakura stood for a moment in disbelief, then got going. Naruto's eyes widden as he reached the rest of the group, "You two work for Akatsuki! With that Itachi guy and Orochimaru!" he shouted, pointing. He was glaring madly.

"Ah, the Kyuubi nine tail hmm" Deidara asked, "Yes we work for Akatsuki, but we don't work for Itachi. He is mainly another member. Orochimaru on the other hand...hmm. He left, but he was weak anyhow hmm."

"Get...off...Gaara-sama...before I kill you" you muttered, staring at the ground glaring.

"A threat from a jinchuuriki hmm? I'm honored, yet I can't handle two jinchuuriki and the copy ninja Kakashi hmm!" Deidara laughed, standing up. The bird picked Gaara up back into it's mouth as Deidara climbed on. "Sasori! You can handle them all yeah?"

"Possible" the man grunted.

"No need to worry for that" a new voice called out. Everyone but you turned their attention to the dark corner. Another man in the black cloak of red clouds walked out of the shadows. He had black long hair that was tied in a ponytail and had the second level of Sharingan. "Kakashi. We never finished our battle in Konoha."

"Itachi" Kakashi muttered.

You continued to glare at Deidara until you notice the bird flying up again. Your emotion then turned to shock. "Get back down here!" you screamed.

"It's pointless anyway girl. The jutsu has already been performed. Shukaku is ours, and the boy is dead." the man explained. Itachi looked at the group emotionless, then Kakashi whispered to you and the group, "I'll lour Itachi away and hold him. You guys take care of the one over there then we'll meet up again to take the one who has Gaara." Everyone but you nodded.

"You want to finish the fight? I'll give you your fight then. I'll even allow you to use Mangekyou sharigan" Kakashi provoked, and ran off. Itachi glared and went after him as planned. Deidara on the other hand flew with his bird to the top of the cave and exited.

"Damnit... I'll kill you!" you shouted and used the wall climbing technique to run up the cave wall.

"Your not getting away this time girl" the man assured, shooting a poison bomb toward you from his chest. _'So it's a puppet, I guess I'll have to handle him alone since he's not good to go close combat on'_ Temari concluded. She picked up her fan and reflected the poison bomb while you continued to run after Deidara.

"Naruto! Go with Mayu, I'll handle this" Temari grinned. Naruto nodded and ran after you.

"Another Sand? I wanted to face one of the Konoha. Ohwell, I suppose I could use a second warmup" the man muttered.

"Don't underestimate me" Temari shouted, then swinging her fan upward to cause an attack, and starting the battle. You ran up and into the exit Deidara took. You had no idea that Naruto was following you and didn't care to check who was. All you were focused on was getting Gaara back- and seeing if he really was dying. You found Deidara flying off, so you went ahead and jumped in the forest to follow where they would land.

_'That annoying jinchuuriki is following me again hmm? I didn't have time to restock on explosives hmm... I'll just keep flying until she wears out... then I'll use '**THAT' **jutsu to get my second jinchuuriki...yeah. Master will be very proud...yeah...'_ Deidara planned out.

You ran and ran trying to keep up. _'It's going to take forever to let him land again... damn'_ you cursed in your head. Just then you seen five figures jump out of a tree toward the bird. One of them had a large amount of chakra in their palm.

Deidara flew on the bird until he too, noticed something from the trees. Five clones jumped from the trees and went full assault. One had chakra stored in his palm for an attack.

"! The other jinchuuriki!" he exclaimed. The real Naruto had the chakra in his hand, ready to confirm Rasengan. He jumped from clone to clone to get above Deidara's head.

"RASENGAN!" he shouted as he targeted one of the bird's wings and retreated back into the forest. The bird fluttered with one wing and going down fast.

"Damnit!"

_'The person tore off one of the birds wings! No doubt it has to be an allie.'_ Then Naruto landed in front of you, making you stop on a branch.

"I took away his escape ride, now let's go Mayu!" Naruto cheered, then taking off ahead of you. You froze for a moment, then ran to catch up with him. _'Naruto... arigatou. But if the bird crashed... Gaara!'_ That thought made you run at your full speed, making you pass Naruto.

"Mayu-chan! Wait up!"

You ignored his cry and headed straight for the crash area. Once you found the messed bird, you looked everywhere for Gaara. _'He's not here... nor is Deidara... ! That means...'_ you looked up to find Deidara on a branch and Gaara under his arm.

"You think you Jinchuuriki can defeat me that easy hmm!" he shouted, angry. He held out his unoccupied arm and something started to form out of his hand.

"Is that...clay?" Naruto asked, standing behind you. He didn't startle you one bit. Your mind was only focused on how to get Gaara back and give this person a painful and slow death to regret attacking Suna in the first place. Deidara had on a evil smirk as clay formed in his hand from a mouth that was embedded to his palm. It then took shape from chakra use, "Explosive number 16!" he shouted before throwing three small bird-looking things at you.

"Explosives?" you asked, unable to move your body.

"Mayu-chan!" Naruto yelled, running over to you and holding you, guarding you from the blast.

"N-Naruto" you whispered as the smoke started to fade. He stared at the ground, a large wound on his back. You on the other hand were unharmed.

"Stupid jinchuuriki...yeah. Your all monsters anyway so why protect another? You'll all die anyhow once master obtains you and does the jutsu...yeah" Deidara grinned. He continued to stand on the branch with Gaara in hand. Just then, the Naruto in front of you poofed to smoke. Deidara's eye widden. Then, you looked up, grinning at him, "Your pathetic...Yeah?" then you poofed into smoke.

"BOTH OF THEM WERE SUBSITUTION!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Believe it!" Naruto smiled, another clone beside him transfering chakra to the rasengan. You jumped out of hiding and grabbed Gaara from Deidara, "Now Naruto!" you shout, giving him the sign.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted, running then shooting his arm at Deidara. You took Gaara onto a branch and laid him against the trunk. You took his wrist to search for a pulse.

Naruto landed on the same branch as you a minute later, raising his arms in the air, "We did it Mayu-chan! Now let's go help Kakashi-sensei then go find Sakura-chan!"

You didn't reply as your head was down. Your hand was still wrapped around Gaara's wrist, and tears stained his hand.

"Mayu-chan?" Naruto asked, now sounding uncomfortable.

--------

Cliffy hanger until reviews. You can review more than once aswell. So.. meh. Start commenting or ur not getting the rest of the chapters!


	9. Alive and Reborned, Kazekage

Well I'm doing as I promised. I shouldn't keep two people in suspence as others can care less. Full thanks to Boo93 & Viettvnt for the reviews!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto ... But Gaara owns Cookies... Have I said this enough that it's now embedded into your brain? o.O

---------

You turned to Naruto but didn't look at him. You continued to look toward the ground, tears leaking from your eyes.

"Mayu-chan...?" Naruto choked.

"What they said...it wasn't a lie. It really wasn't a lie!" you screamed. Naruto stared at you, speachless. His eyes were covered in sadness and fear. "Mayu-chan... I'm sure Granny Tsunade-"

"He's dead Naruto! You can't bring back the living without another sacrifice!" you sobbed. You looked back to Gaara, his eyes shut. _'He looks so sad now... he's frowning...'_ you thought. But you only cried harder.

"Mayu! Naruto!" Sakura called out, she jumped onto the tree with the three of you, "Mayu, Naruto?"

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto whispered, before grabbing your shoulder and pressing a presurepoint to knock you out. You fell to the branch.

"Naruto! What are you-" Sakura exclaimed.

"You get Mayu-chan and Gaara. Take them back to Konoha for treatment, I'll go find Kakashi-sensei and the others." Sakura stared for a moment, then sighed. She went over and picked you up under one arm, and Gaara with the other, then she headed back to the hospital in Konoha.

* * *

You woke up two days later from Naruto's knock out. You sat up, the cover falling from your chest. You look around to see where you were at. 

"Hospital" you mumbled. You got out of the bed and walked out down the hall. You found a door that had "Posion Treating" on it._ 'I don't know how I got knocked out. Was it just a dream? Is he still alive...?'_ you wondered. You walked in the door to find Kankuro laying in bed again. He was awake and noticed you walking in, "So that's what you look like without your hood."

"Kankuro, how are you feeling?" you asked, looking dull as ever.

"Eh, fine. The hokage had an antidote for such powerful poison. Did you get poison too? You look sick" he asked, chuckling a bit.

"I-..well..." you started, but someone else came in the room.

"Mayu-chan, what are you doing here? Your not suppose to leave your room without telling the nurse" Ino frown. She had a pil and a glass of water on a tray in her hands.

"Ino..." you sighed.

"Tsunade-sama told me to give you this" Ino said, talking to Kankuro. She gave him the pil and glass of water then turned to you before walking out the door, "You may want to go see Sakura. She was talking about you earlier down at the flower shop, that she had something to tell you that was important. Well, I gotta go, I am to work for Tsunade today, take it easy Mayu."

You stared blankly at the door. "Aren't you gonna go see what your friend wants?" Kankuro asked, looking at you. You turn to him and nod, then leave. As you walked down the streets of Konoha, you stumbled a bit. You were lightheaded but that didn't stop you from searching. _'Does_ _Sakura know something of Gaara?'_ you wondered. You found Sakura just leaving the flower shop.

"Mayu-chan!" she smiled. She ran up to you, you just stood, emotionless and pale.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. You stare at her, no emotion at all, "I don't know."

"Don't know?" she sighed, "Well, follow me, I have something to show you" she smiled, taking your arm and dragging you back to the hospital. _'Is_ _this a trick to get me back into the hospital since I left without telling anyone?'_ you thought. She checked in at the desk and dragged you to the second floor. She stopped in front of a door labeled "Curse".

"Well, after I bring you in here, you need to thank Tsunade-sama at your best will okay?" she smiled, looking at the door.

"Ok...I guess" you said dully. She opened the door and lead you to the bed closest to the window. When you saw who sat up in it, you stared shocked._ 'He...he...'_ you stuttered in your mind. He looked at you, confused.

"What?" he asked, emotionless.

You stared at the ground, smiling. Tears dropped and landed on the ground. "Thank you... Sakura" you smiled, lifting up your head. You walked over to the bed and sat on the stool, looking at him face to face.

"You had me worried. If I continued to know you weren't here anymore, I probably would have gone crazy" you smiled. "I guess it just proves your really needed after all, huh Gaara-sama."

"Needed by someone?" he asked. He switched his attention to the window._ 'Your not going to be stupid enough to fight hmm? Good. Your not needed by anyone anyhow yeah? Your just a jinchuuriki who wants to feed off the living yeah! Well let's just get you to master so we can end this with little pain...yeah.'_

"Uzumaki Naruto." He turned his attention back to you, his eyes softer.

"He's with Iruka-Sensei at the ramen shop, oh and Mayu your cape should be in the closet of your room, remember to check out before you leave" Sakura replied, thinking Gaara was asking a question.

"He taught me that the words Yashamaru spoke that were lies... that they were actaully the truth of living." Your expression turned to shock.

"Gaara..." you muttered, smiling. Sakura smiled aswell. "Well I'm going to go train more with Tsunade-sama. I'll tell her you said thanks, okay Mayu?"

"But I have to, you telling her for me will be-" you started to argue.

"Don't worry, it's no big deal" Sakura said before shutting the door.

You sighed then turned back to Gaara, "So how are you feeling? Can you still feel him inside of you?"

"...Yeah."

_'I see... so the hokage only canceled the jutsu'_ you sighed. "So they're still after us" you said outloud.

"They'll attack soon when we're still weak and occupied."

"How many members are there? Did you get a chance to see when they took you?"

"Five. They're all trouble as well and in search of the tailed demons. And what did you mean by 'us'? Only me and Naruto are targets I know of" Gaara explained in his usual dull voice.

"I'm the same as you and Naruto. Wrecken past, Jinchuuriki, and feared by what will happen if it gets out. Hate being alone. Want to prove existence. Feared by previous village."

"Even if that's so, which tail could you possible hold."

"The seven tailed." you replied. His emotion laid at rest.

"The wolf?"

"Hai" you sighed.

"Your able to control it fairly well. Unlike me" Gaara said, staring at the wall.

"It's not that you don't control it well, it's the fact you call Shukaku for power when you kill for no reason but to exist. You can exist by enjoying other things though, and I'm going to prove that to you" you smiled at him. He gave you an awkward look, then looked back out the window.

"It's a shame you can't sleep on your own too..." you giggled, "You look so peaceful when your unconcious." He looked back at you and didn't switch his attention. "Mayu."

"Yeah?"

"How can I enjoy life. Like you and Naruto. Where I can be needed, and smile. Laugh" Gaara asked, looking deep into your eyes.

The question startled you, "It's not easy getting rid of the pain. It makes it harder with another person living inside of you who wants the complete opposite of what you do. But if you have help...it's not so hard. All you need to do is focus on an important someone and make a goal for yourself. And make promises to get around hard places. You see, making a promise or goal and focusing on it, it helps you continue on" you explained.

* * *

You walked out of the hospital, you and Gaara side by side. He had on his red outfit, and you had on your usual cloth with your cape on, but the hood off your head. You walked passed the ramen shop and unlucky for you, got caught by Naruto. 

"Oyi Mayu-chan! Come have some ramen now that your better!" he shouted, waving with chopsticks in his hand. Gaara gave him a 'idiot' look. You walked over and took a seat beside Naruto, Gaara sat beside you.

"Oh hey Gaara, your feeling better too?" Naruto asked, shocked.

"Did they attack you?" Gaara asked, looking down at the bar.

"They tried, but I took out that annoying blonde so he'd have a painful death after capturing one of my friends" Naruto smiled, noodles hanging from his mouth. The comment rather startled Gaara.

"Friend...huh?"

"Oyi, after that fight with you, I recalled you a friend."

"I see" Gaara sighed.

The waitress came up to you and asked what you'd like, "Two specials please" you tell her. She nodded and walked to the back. Gaara sat silent for awhile until the waitress came back and placed a bowl in front of him.

"Ground liver and salted tongue, try it" you looked over at Gaara, noticing how odd he was staring at the bowl. He got a pair of chopsticks and ate two gathers from the bowl. He paused for a moment, then continued eatting. You and Naruto just smiled at him then started to eat your own.

"So where were you heading Mayu-chan?" Naruto asked, ordering another bowl.

"I'm taking Gaara Kankuro and Temari back to Suna. If someone tries to attack, I'll lour them away so they can get back safety" you explained, eatting at the same time.

"Hey maybe I can come too! Granny Tsunade shouldn't mind, all she's been giving me are missions to clean peoples houses anyway, I want to go on another adventure!" Naruto cheered, giving you the annoyed look when he talked about the hokage.

Gaara finished his meal and bowed to the waitress while sitting. He then turned to you. You were still chatting with Naruto in not coming because it'd be too dangerous if all three jinchuuriki travel together.

"But!" Naruto tried to argue.

"No Naruto, if me or Gaara or even both of us get captured, only you are strong enough to help get us back. It's pointless in getting everyone caught" you frown. You turned to Gaara to see him staring down at the bar again.

"Ready to go get Temari and Kankuro?" He looked up and nodded, his face emotionless as usual. You got up and nodded back, "Stay here in Konoha Naruto" you demanded before leaving.

* * *

You found Kankuro just exiting the hospital, Temari beside him. As you grouped together, you headed to the gates. The two guards waved and smiled to you, and you did the same. Temari and Kankuro aswell, Gaara just waved. You walked through the forest for awhile until you reached sand, then you started to run because it wasn't much further. As you and the three came in view of the gate, one of the guards start running toward you. 

"Huh?" you asked yourself.

"Gaara-sama! Temari-san! Kankuro-san! Thank god your still alive. Oh, and Gaara-sama. Baki and the other town keepers wish to see you as soon as possible. You've been voted as Kazekage" the guard explained. The four of you stared shocked, then started to run toward the Kazekage office. As you entered, Baki and other jonin and town keepers sat at a table looking at you, or rather, Gaara.

"Ah, Gaara-sama. As you probably already heard since it's traveling through the village quickly, you've been taken Kazekage since you were the last son of the previous who was killed by Orochimaru. Kankuro you will be pushed up to Jonin and mainly to protect Gaara now. Temari, you are Jonin as well to do missions from Kazekage" Baki explained. Gaara stared, shocked.

"Congrats" you smiled.

"Now I gotta protect my little brother? He can defend himself with that sand of his" Kankuro sighed.

"Just do it for the sake of jonin" Temari nudged him. Baki took Gaara in the other room for a moment as you and everyone else stayed in the office. A few moments later, Baki walked back in the room, "I give Suna, their new Kazekage!"

Gaara walked out wearing the blue Kazekage cloak, his arms out and looking at the fit. Everyone started to clap.

"Now you don't have to sleep to look cute" you giggled. Temari laughed with you.

"Arigatou... I'm honored... Suna" Gaara spoke, to Baki and the others in the room.

--------

Gaara's Kazekage Gaara's Kazekage! -cheers- Well... In order to see what happens now..Oh what the heck, I'll add the rest of the story up okay? I'm too nice... But only because I need to start typing up my "Heart in Need" Story . So lucky you


	10. False death? Deidara Back Again!

Disclaimer: Must I repeat myself? I NO OWN NA-RU-TO!

------

Everyone continued to clap until there was a large sound outside. You, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, and Baki run to the window to find Deidara flying on his overlarged bird and throwing his explosives around.

_'Stupid jinchuuriki tried to beat me hmm? Well when I use my secert technique... I don't die yeah. It's a purposly made self-destruct...yeah. Most of my body parts are replaced but even when I use self-destruct, my body just blows up and appears elsewhere, yeah. The only problem is finding my replaced arm after using the technique... yeah. But Zetsu usually does that. Now I can get back my prize and get two with one exsplosive hmm?'_ Deidara rambled on as he hovered the village of Suna.

"That can't be possible! Naruto defeated Deidara already!" you panicked. Gaara glared at the sight of the man.

"I'll be sure he stays down this time" Gaara muttered. Kankuro took a glance at him then started to panic.

_'Shukaku wants the blood. Those eyes of his aren't good, nor is that smirk. Damnit Gaara...'_ Kankuro sighed. You notice Kankuro tensing up, then looked back at Gaara and noticed it too. _'Those eyes... those aren't Gaara's. Is Shukaku insane to awaken right now when Akatsuki is around! And...'_ You thought back to want the scorpion man said about how they already had the Shukaku. _'I guess they found out the jutsu wasn't complete. Is that why they sent him back?'_ You shook the thoughts out of your head then walked over to Gaara.

"Gaara you need to control Shukaku. You want revenge but Shukaku wants blood. Let me handle this for now" you tried to calm him down. Gaara's expression went blank, then he started to hold his head, trying to push Shukaku away. With that, you jumped out of the window leaving everyone confused and ran to the Suna gates. You ran a bit away from the gate then shouted.

"You want a fight, come and get it!"

Deidara looked at you with a grinned._ 'The girl Jinchuuriki wants to sacrifice herself to save the one tailed hmm? Well I guess I could complete half of her bargan hmm!'_

He flew down near you and jumped off the bird, in his hand was a ball of clay. "Baka jinchuuriki, I'll defeat you then get the one tail... yeah. Master will be very proud yeah..."

"You repeat yourself too much. But this is what your after, isn't it?" you provoked. Suddenly, a faded lime green chakra started to form around you. Behind you, the chakra built up and showed a form of a wolf with seven tails, each different shape. (Like how Naruto uses teh fox's chakra, how the fox appears in the background at first.)

"Ah the Elemental Keeper...yeah. I shall have it for my sake only...yeah" Deidara grinned with excitement.

You yanked off your cape and tossed it aside. Your ruby red eyes glittered and turned to a pale blue/greenish, almost the color of Gaara's but dull. Chakra continued to make a barrier the shape of your body, and in the shape of seven wolf tails behind you. They each took form of one of the seven elements; Flame tail(Fire), a dull purple tail that conducted electricity(Lightning), one made of water(Water duh), one made of ice, but was moveable without cracking(Ice), one in form of wind(Wind),one made of stone(Earth), and one that was black with a whiteish aura around it(Darkness and Light in one).

"If it's these pretty tails you want. Then come and try to defeat me now" you said, staring at Deidara emotionless, but looking like you were glaring.

---------

Short, I know, but be greatful, the rest of the story is up so it's no cliffy P


	11. Elemental Keeper's full Awakening

Disclaimer: DAMNIT I SAID NO COOKIES BRRR! I dun't own Naruto.

----------

As Gaara got back to his sences, he looked around to find Temari and Kankuro looking out the window, shock as their expression. The one person he didn't find, was you.

"Is she really going to fight Deidara alone? If her and Naruto couldn't take her out together, what makes her think she can solo it!" Temari cried in panic.

That statement made Gaara jump through the same window you used and went to the gates of Suna. Temari, Kankuro, and Baki followed, and found him paused at the gate. In front of all of them were Deidara and you. But something was different Gaara noticed- Your eyes had gone completly dull and enormous chakra was leaking from you, forming of seven tails.

You stare at Deidara, then start grinning, "Well, are you going to attack or just stand there until I make the first fatal move?"

"You let the demon take control hmm? How interesting to fight the buuji itself hmmm" Deidara said, turning his expression emotionless. You continued grinning an awkward grin.

"That's not Mayu..." Kankuro muttered.

"The Elemental Keeper" Temari finished.

You and Deidara stared at one another, then he decided to make a move. He threw out three pieces of clay in shape of small birds.

"Katon: Explosive number 16" he muttered, glaring now. You just stood there and grinned. As the bombs exploded, you flew about two yards away and landed on your back. You just laughed.

"Is that all you got? A scatch worth of damage?" you got up on two legs, but your arms hung low in a fighting stance that looked completly new. It resembled a werewolf type stance.

"Your annoying yeah. Guess I'll have to use my second source ultimate bomb.. yeah" Deidara sighed as he gathered clay from both hands then clapped them together, and continued adding more clay to the scuplture.

"I'll kill you here and now to make it fair. I mean, you can't have two shots and me not have any yet" you grinned again. You ran toward him at full speed but was still visiable. Bytime you jumped up for the attack, Deidara gave you a nasty smile, "Katon:... Explosive number 17!" he pushed the huge ball of clay against you and jumped back as it exploded.

"MAYU-CHAN!" Naruto cried, jumping out of hiding. Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Baki stared in fear as the smoke started to fade. You were back to your normal looks, your eyes back to ruby, chakra not glowing around your barrier. You had scratches and wounds all over you, and started to fall to the ground. Gaara stared as you fell, in fear. It was the first time he had experienced it for six years. As you were only a few feet from hitting the surface, he snapped out of his frase and ran to catch you. You were knocked out cold by the blast. Naruto ran toward you and Gaara. Gaara had you in his arms from when you landed, and stared at you in fear. Naruto ran up to him and looked at you, noticing you were out and wounded.

"Damn it... Your going to pay for that you bastard!" Naruto shouted, glaring at Deidara. He was just smiling and laughing. Then, two figures jumped out from the sand and punched Naruto and Gaara away from you.

"Good work Deidara. If you agree to give us each one of the jinchuuriki... we will let you fight these two as well" one of the figures spoke. He wore the same cloak as Deidara and had a blue skin tone, gils on his cheeks that resembled a sharks. He also weilded a large sword that consist of blue scales.  
The other one had a venus fly-rap plant around his head. Inside the cracks of the plant's mouth, his head could be seen and also his literatly split personality. Half of his head was black as the other was white, but both eyes conceled of yellow pupils.

"Now you know after using that techinque I can't fight anymore for awhile yeah... That bomb cost almost all my chakra and clay...yeah" Deidara sighed, giving them an annoyed look.

Kankuro went to help Gaara get up and Temari helped Naruto up, "Kuso! You leave Mayu alone!" Naruto shouted again.

You could hear Naruto and feel chakra flowing through your body giving you strength. **Release me you stupid child. I'll teach those bastards to mess with me.** _'But...I won't have control. You'll do everything I don't want...'_ **Who cares! You survived that blast because of me! Now thank me good GIRL and release me!** You couldn't fight it anymore. Your eyes went back to dull, your hair changed the same color of your eyes. the chakra started to be visiable again.

"What the-" the shark-looking man started. He and the plant man jumped back away from your body. Deidara stared confused. So did Gaara, Naruto, Temari and Kankuro. Your hair then started wrapping around your body and switched your skin with fur the color of your eyes. As you floated up two feet off the ground, still on your back, the seven tails started to reappear. Your features took that of a wolf's, and you turned over, standing on all four. Then there was a large puff of smoke and a bloodchilling laughter.

As the smoke disappeared, what stood in where you use to lay, was a large, lime-faded color fur, seven tailed with each element wolf. It stood big as the Kyuubi and Shukaku.

"The buuji has awaken! Get Itachi-san here quick!" the shark-looking man panicked.

"Zetsu! Go now you damn fool! Me and Kisame will hold it off yeah!" Deidara demanded. The guy with the plant on his head nodded and took off.

"You want to behold my power you pitiful weaklings!" you howled. You were completly possesed by the demon now, you had no control what so ever.

"May...Mayu-chan..." Naruto stuttered in panic. Temari stood behind him, wide-eyed and in fear. Kankuro did the same, but Gaara just stared with little expression. Deidara stared to get on the bird but as they took flight, you smacked them back down and into the gate wall with one of your tails. Kisame stared, sword in stance to attack. Then, a puppet came out of nowhere from the sand and pierced your right backpaw with a scorpion tail poison tip. You just looked at the puppet and smacked it away with another tail.

"You morons woke it up!" Sasori exclaimed, rising out of the sand, glaring.

"Sasori of the Red Sand!" Kankuro called out. Sasori turned his attention to the small group of Suna. "So you had an antidote for the poison young Kankuro?"

"I have a score to settle with you, right now!" Kankuro stated, pulling out three scrolls, one labeled Karasu, Kuroari, and Sanshouo.

"Yeah! Same here!" Temari yelled.

"You fools. You really have the nerve to fight me now while a buuji is released?" Sasori asked, expressionless. Kankuro glared and held his teeth bit together. He put the scrolls up then looked back at the wolf that was looking around on craving to kill.

"Which one of you should I kill first. Or should I devour you all with each tail!"

"Mayu-chan! Snap out of it already, take back your spirit and come through!" Naruto shouted. Gaara watched you, his expression slowly changing to a frownish glare.

"You stupid fool, you cannot reach the median now! She is completly taken over! Don't you want to come out and play- Kyuubi!" you grinned, your eyes glowing.

Naruto stared, shocked now.

"And you, SHUKAKU?" you turned, glaring at Gaara then turning back to the Akatsuki members.

"Damnit... these beast are always a pain to deal with hmmm" Deidara stated, trying to stand up from his impact to the wall. Kisame was still behind you, in attacking stance. Sasori stood beside him, another puppet at hand and ready to fight.

"Itachi-san is now here! Back away from it" Zetsu demanded, running toward the commotion, Itachi running behind him with Sharingan active.

"You really think you stupid Akatsuki can seal me! Once I break the jutsu, I'll just kill at my will seeing I'll have no host!" you howled, holding your head up and laughing. (Like the large wolf from Princess Mononoke if you ever seen it, how she held her head high and laughed.)

"Kisame-san. Zetsu-san. Deidara-san. Sasori-san. Get in formation" Itachi demanded in his soloem voice, holding one arm out. They all nod and ran toward each one of your legs. Kisame ran and stood infront of your left front paw, "Time to go down puppy" he smirked, holding back his sword.

Zetsu stood infront of your right front paw, "Time to die." "Indeed." his evil side agreed.

Sasori stood behind your left back paw, "This will be easy since Itachi-san is willing to do this technique."

Deidara got behind your right back paw, "This will make you regret ever swing your damn tail at me hmm!"

Itachi looked around to find everyone in place, then jumped up high over your head and stood in mid air, directly over you and at the center middle.

"Begin."

------------------

Yes I know that the jutsu Itachi and Akatsuki are doing is not real. I MADE IT UP. It's my fanfiction, so nyuh!


	12. Yashamaru's Meaningful Words

I not saying it no more! It's the last chapter for pete sake!

---------

Kisame and Sasori tossed their weapons aside and all five Akatsuki members held their hands out toward you.

"Sealing Jutsu: Illusionary Dragon complete seal of Nine" Itachi stated, as his eye formed to the second level of sharingan. Then, a huge orb formed around you like a barrier, dark energy conducting outside of it.

"MAYU-CHAN!" Naruto cried. Everyone stared at the orb as it dented the ground, it had so much dark energy. Gaara stared, glaring. Then he looked toward Deidara.

"Kankuro. Temari. Naruto."

They all switched their attention to Gaara, looked at what he was looking at, then nodded to agreement. Sand leaked from Gaara's gourd, Kankuro pulled out the three scrolls and summoned his three puppets, Temari pulled up her fan and went directly to all three stars, Naruto cracked his knuckles and smiled. Baki had already left in Suna to watch from the Suna Kazekage office_. 'I'm trusting you, Gaara-sama.'_

Naruto ran behind Kisame, "Hey you fish out of water, let me help you return to that pond at the Hidden Mist Village!" "Huh!" Kisame exclaimed.

Temari stood behind Zetsu, holding her fan behind her, "Hey twin boy. I think it's time to trim that venus flytrap eh?" "Are you crazy enough to attack me during the Jutsu!" "..."

Kankuro walked behind Sasori, his shadow showing in front of Sasori, "I said I wanted to finish the fight. Now" Kankuro grinned. "Are you that insane to attack?" Sasori asked, turning his head in shock but not moving his hands.

Gaara walked up behind Deidara, "You know, being kidnapped by a guy like you, gets me annoyed." "So you want your friend in here dead hmm!"

The four stopped their attack, confused by what the people in the cloaks meant. "Attacking and removing one of the seals during this jutsu can kill the jinchuuriki. Though she'll die anyway once it's complete and we have the Elemental Keeper" Itachi explained, staring down at the orb, his hands continued to be in place.

That explination made the four freeze in shock.

"W-What can we do now" Naruto asked, panicking now.

They were stuck now. What could they do to help you? Yet, why was Gaara helping you in the first place? _'Love is the spirit of devoting yourself to someone important and close to you...It is expressed by caring for and protecting that person... ' That's why'_ Gaara concluded. _'Naruto and Mayu have proved to me that even though Yashamaru hated me... what he explained was true somewhat. Yashamaru, I'm trusting you with these words, and hope that I am to be needed.'_

Gaara got on a sand pit and road it up toward Itachi. "As long as the seal is torn by the order it was started, the jinchuuriki has a chance at living" he stated before punching Itachi in the face. "Naruto!"

Naruto grinned and nodded, "Alright!" and he went over and kicked Kisame in the back, making him fall. "Temari!"

"Hai!" Temari grinned as she lifted her fan, "Slicing winds no Jutsu!" and pushed Zetsu away. "Kankuro!"

"Yeah yeah" Kankuro mumbled with his grin. Sasori stared at him in panic as the three puppets jumped him.

Deidara looked around in panic. _'If they don't knock me out in the next few seconds, the jinchuuriki is dead anyway without us getting the spirit! h-'_ Deidara's words were cut off by a punch in the stomach making him lose concious.

"This is how a real hokage will use Kage Bunshin no jutsu, dattebayo!" Naruto cheered from the other side of the orb. As the energy deceased, the inside came to view to show you in your normal form, falling again. Your hair and eyes were still dull lime green though.

"Mayu" Gaara muttered as he hovered on his patch of sand from the gourd toward you, trying to reach you before you hit the ground. And so he did, and you landed in his arms, your eyes half open.

"G...Gaara-sama..." you tried to speak. He didn't reply, but just stared at you with an expressionless face. You smiled to thank him for catching you and nudged your head to his chest before you passed out.

Gaara hovered to the ground on his sand and continued to carry you in his arms as he walked off to the ground. Naruto, Temari, and Kankuro ran up to him.

"Mayu-chan? Is she alright?" Naruto questioned.

"She's alive. She's just out for now" Gaara replied, stills staring at you.

Temari was about to ask a question, but then stared, shocked for a moment. A few seconds later, she just smiled. Kankuro looked over at her and gave a confused look, then looked at Gaara. He froze in a shocked look aswell, then just smiled and patted Gaara on the back as he continued to look at your sleeping eyes, smiling.

They all continued to stay huddled together until they heard movement. They all switched their attention to Itachi, who was pulling himself up to stand.

"All three jinchuuriki and to add more, two extra sand ninja. Akatsuki, retreat for now. We will carry out master's orders later on during the year when they aren't together in a group" Itachi demanded, then running off, his cloak ruffling in the wind and disappearing into the sand. Kisame, Zetsu, and Sasori stood up and nodded. Sasori went over to pick up unconcious Deidara and ran off with the others.

"The next time they attack, we'll be ready" Naruto assured. Gaara stared at him, then looked back to you. He started walking foward and headed to Suna's hospital, Temari, Kankuro, and Naruto following behind him.

* * *

"You did very well Gaara" Baki complimented. 

"Arigatou, Baki-sensei" Gaara replied.

"Hm? When did you start being so polite Gaara-sama?" Baki asked, staring confused and scared if he did anything to upset Gaara.

"I think I understand now" Gaara said, a sudden calmness in his voice and eyes.

"Understand what?"

The conversation woke you up, but you only half opened your eyes to get a glimpse of where you were at. It seemed to be the Suna hospital, and Gaara sat on a stool beside your bed, looking at Baki who stood at the end of the bed.

"Love. And friendship" Gaara replied.

"Is that so, Gaara-sama?" Baki asked, shocked as ever.

You then opened your eyes all the way and grunted from the pain in trying to move your arms. Baki and Gaara looked at you. Your face was tense from the pain, then it lighten and you smiled, "Hi."

"Welcome back Mayu-chan. Naruto went back to Konoha to tell the hokage of your condition and that you'd return to the village soon enough" Baki explained, smiling at you. You nodded in reply then looked at Gaara, who was looking back at you.

"Arigatou, Gaara-sama."

"You look peaceful when you sleep" was his reply. You blushed slightly.

"You should go back to sleep. It's almost midnight" Gaara continued. You looked outside the window to find the night sky covered in stars. You turned your attention back to Gaara and nodded, then dozed back to sleep.

Baki smiled and left the room, heading to his home. Gaara jumped out of the window and went to the roof of the hospital. He stared off at the full moon._'Yashamaru. Uzumaki Naruto.Yuzamei Mayu. You three have taught me piece by piece how to enjoy life without pointless killing. I've somewhat gain control of Shukaku ever since Mayu started the battle with Deidara now. He wanted to come out and collect the blood, but I stopped him. It's all thanks to you three. Now I understand. I understand how you two could be the same, but happy. I understand now that I have what you call, friends. And understand these other feelings. Sadness. Kindness. And love.'_ Gaara's lips curved to a calm smile as he sat in the light of the fullmoon, his last thought and wish, that he could just fall asleep. Right there. Right now.

-------

The end! - Hope you enjoyed my very first Gaara fanfic!


End file.
